


A Sansational Night

by a_sansational_night



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-dick, Magic dick, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, shrek is love shrek is life references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sansational_night/pseuds/a_sansational_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most sans-ational night you've ever had. right here. right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sansational Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [karmic retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226495) by [pondify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify). 



you decide to follow sans upstairs. you tiptoe slowly, making sure he doesnt hear you come up. as he begins to get undressed, you watch him with hungry eyes, taking in every inch of his portly skeletal figure. he turns around to pick up his pajamas, and spots you standing in the corner. his eye immediately glows blue. “you wanna have a bad time, kid?” he asks with a surprisingly menacing tone.  
“no,” you reply, shaking your head. “i wanna have a good time. with you. tonight.”  
sans’ face lights up with a devilish grin. “why didnt you just say so in the first place?” he removes his pants with a swift downward motion of his left arm, and repeats the motion, removing your clothing as well. a soft blue glow begins to emanate from his pelvis, and it begins to take shape as a large, ectoplasmic phallus. a strange feeling of intense desire begins to overtake you, and you are inexplicably drawn to his skeletonhood. sans repeats the downward motion, and you are brought to your knees and held there by an unseen force. your hands are held behind your back too.  
sans slowly approaches you, his ephemeral boner in hand. “are you ready to redeem your sins?” he asks, towering over you. all you can do is nod, and he pushes his skele-dong deep into your throat. you gasp and choke the first time, and try to pull away, but he grabs your head and pushes himself in deeper still. it hurts so much but you do it for sans. after what seems like hours of violent fellatio, he finishes, and a load of blue ectoplasm fills your mouth. it tastes like blue raspberry, and he forces you to swallow it all. he releases you from your magical bindings and sends you downstairs without a word. you are satisfied, because you have finally pleased the almighty sans.


End file.
